


Baltimore Chop

by celli, out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-27
Updated: 2004-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How did this come out--pardon the non-pun--from a discussion of baseball?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baltimore Chop

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/) for betaing. The title comes from the [official rules of Major League Baseball](http://www.mlb.com/NASApp/mlb/mlb/official_info/official_rules/foreword.jsp):  
>  _Baltimore chop -- A ground ball that hits in front of home plate (or off it) and takes a large hop over the infielder's head._

"It's a disgrace," Danny announced as he pulled up in front of Casey's building.

Casey rolled his eyes. "That's the fifth time you've said that tonight."

"Still true, though."

"Danny, he's switching to another team. It's not a personal slight against the Orioles."

"Oh, I think it is," Danny replied, stabbing the air with his pointed finger. "It's selfish. Unbelievably selfish."

Casey laughed. "Because he's looking for other offers?"

"Because he's abandoning my team."

"And Dana called me the petty one."

"This isn't petty," Danny said hotly. "This is a betrayal."

Casey leaned back in the chair. "His family lives on the other side of the country. As does his girlfriend. Who he wants to marry. How is this betraying you?"

Danny crossed his arms. "She could move," he muttered sullenly.

"You know all those rights in the constitution? I think the freedom to pursue happiness is in there, too."

"What about my happiness? What about my team's happiness?"

"I'm sure you'll miss him for a while, but you'll probably get over it," Casey said. "But I don't think he'll get over only seeing his family a couple times a year."

"Is there a reason you're defending him?" Danny asked, still a little annoyed. "Or are you just doing it to be contrary?"

Casey shrugged. "I believe a person has the right to consider their own needs and do what it takes to make them happy. I don't see how you can make anyone else happy, including your fans," he added pointedly, "if you're not happy yourself."

"So you're saying he should do whatever he wants to do?" Danny demanded. "I can tell you now, Casey, that doesn't work. That is the kind of thinking that destroys societies."

"You've got to fulfill your own needs."

"And just do whatever you want?"

"Sometimes, it's the best course of action." Casey drummed his fingers against the dashboard of Dan's car. "A miserable player isn't a good player."

"Pshaw," Danny said, waving a hand against Casey's argument. "It's not the best course of action when it affects other people. Like me."

"You can't always do things just because other people want you to. You have to put your own needs first. It doesn't work otherwise."

"But you have to take other people's feelings into account," Danny pointed out.

"So says you."

"Me and every other sane baseball fan."

Casey huffed and tapped a fingernail against his teeth as he tried to think of a constructive reply. Danny gave him a weird look, so he stopped. "What?"

Danny's eyebrows shot up. "What what?"

"What was that look just now?"

"That was me thinking you're insane for believing that everyone should do whatever they want to do."

"Because that leads to the end of the world as we know it?" he asked sarcastically.

"It leads to heartbreak and awkwardness, my friend." Danny nodded knowingly. "Heartbreak and awkwardness."

Casey started tapping his teeth again. Danny gave him another strange look, and Casey had an idea. "What do you want to do right now?"

"What?" Danny asked in shock, and Casey could virtually see the thought skim across his mind.

"Right then," Casey said, leaning closer. "What was your first thought? What would you do?"

"I wouldn't--" Danny started.

"Why?"

"Because it would affect other people." Danny said, as if it was obvious. "Heartbreak and awkwardness, remember?"

"What would you do?"

"Ban all mimes?" Danny tried wearily.

Casey grinned broadly and settled into the car seat. "I can be just as stubborn and persistent as you, Danny."

"Don't nag me."

"Oh, I haven't begun nagging."

"Quit it, okay?"

Casey blinked at Danny's worried tone. "Danny, just tell me. You haven't acted on it, so it's just an opinion. No harm, no foul."

Danny looked away. "It was nothing."

Casey leaned closer, close enough to clearly see Danny in the muted light of the streetlamps. "Tell me."

"It was nothing."

"What did you want to do?"

"I wanted to kiss you." Danny looked almost as surprised as Casey felt. He blinked a few times in rapid succession and then steeled his jaw.

"Kiss?" Casey repeated, watching Danny for any sign that this was some elaborate joke. "Me?"

"No harm, no foul, right?" Danny met his eyes and refused to look away. "Now no offence, Casey, but could you get out of my car so I can drive home?"

Casey blinked, and leaned back into the seat. "Um... no," he said slowly.

"Don't, okay?" Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Just... don't turn this into a thing."

"I think it already is a thing," Casey said carefully. "Maybe a big thing."

"It's not." Danny shook his head, staring down at the steering wheel. "It's really not."

Casey took a deep breath and spoke. "But it could be, right?"

Danny's head swiveled around towards him. "What?"

"It could be a thing?"

"What type of thing?" Danny asked warily.

"A you and me thing." When Danny kept watching him, Casey added, "An us thing."

"No, I mean..." Danny waved his hand between them. "What *type* of thing? An experiment thing, or a sex thing, or...?"

"I'm thinking, a serious thing."

"Huh."

Casey waited for something more but Danny just blinked at him, staring as if Casey had suddenly grown a second head. "Danny?"

"I'm... processing," Danny said after a moment. "Just give me a minute..."

"Processing?"

"There are a lot of questions," Danny said distractedly. "You can either let me process through them and work out the important ones, or I can just ask them all now."

"What are the questions?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "I thought you were straight. Aren't you straight? How long have you not been straight? How come I didn't know you weren't straight?"

"I was?" Casey hazarded.

"Then, is this a general guy thing or is this a me-thing? And if it's a me-thing, how long have you been thinking about this? No, even if it's a general guy thing, how long have you been thinking about this?" Casey boggled at him, but Danny barely paused for breath. "Did you know that I sleep with guys? How? How long have you known? Why did you never say anything? Are you a good kisser? How did this come out --pardon the non-pun -- from a discussion of baseball? Why aren't you more surprised?"

"Um..." Casey held his hand up to stop Danny. "I could possibly answer *one* of those."

"Casey, that's really just the tip of the iceberg, and the amount of stuff I suddenly don't know is--" Casey leaned over and cut Danny off with a short kiss. Danny's lips kept moving for a moment, and then he stilled. When Casey pulled back, Danny was staring at him in confusion. "Huh?"

Casey grinned. "I said I could answer one of those."

"Huh."

"You're not going to start processing again, are you?"

Danny blinked at him and shook his head. "I think you just short-circuited my brain."

Casey laughed and rested a hand on the dashboard. "Then come upstairs and I'll try to do some permanent damage."

Danny's gaze shot up towards Casey's apartment, back to Casey, and then back towards his apartment before finally settling on the dashboard. "Um..." Casey leaned forward and ran a hand down Danny's arm. Danny let out a ragged sigh and then said, "Okay." He wasted no time in pulling his key out of the ignition and getting out of the car.

Casey grinned to himself while he got out.

"Smug is not an attractive look," Danny sniped as he followed Casey inside.

Casey pressed the elevator button and raised an eyebrow at Danny.

"Not attractive," Danny repeated as the elevator doors closed behind him.

Casey dragged his lower lip between his teeth. "You sure?"

Danny's eyes flickered down to Casey's mouth. Then he turned on his heel and stared at the metal doors. "Do you always fight dirty?"

Casey laughed. "Only when it's something worth winning."

Danny shot him a sideways glare. "Getting footage of us kissing on your building's security cameras is not a good goal."

"Ah."

Danny snorted. "That explains why you number your points in an argument."

Mentally reviewing the conversation in his head, Casey wondered how that comment made sense in Danny's head. "Why?"

"You obviously *need* to think before you speak."

Casey glared silently at Danny, but the effect was somewhat ruined by the doors dinging open at his floor. "So I can't be smug. I can't fight dirty. And I can't organize my thoughts before I talk. You realize, Danny, that you've eliminated about ninety percent of the way I communicate with the world."

Danny smirked and held the door open for Casey. "I have faith that you'll find a new and ex--"

Casey slammed the door behind them, shoved Danny up against it, and kissed him.

"--citing way of communicating, which I see you have," Danny said when they came up for air.

Casey had a smart remark ready, he did, but then he felt Danny's hands fumbling with his belt buckle and he had better things to say, like, "Oh, God, Danny."

They towed each other to the bedroom, dropping jackets and shirts along the way.

Casey stopped in the middle of dragging Danny's pants off. "Danny?"

"*What?*" Danny said, pushing himself up on his elbows and reaching for Casey. "Are you stopping? Please tell me you're not stopping."

"I'm not stopping." But his hands were frozen next to Danny's legs.

"It feels like you're stopping. What did I do?"

"Nothing! No, I just--this just--"

"Casey, what's wrong?" Danny's hands fell back to his sides.

"It's all happening so fast," Casey said, and then flushed at the incredulous look on Danny's face.

"I am not going to point out the Regency heroine-ness of that statement," Danny said. He rubbed one hand across his face. "Or point out that you started this."

Casey shifted on the bed and tried to think past his raging testosterone and the sudden panic in his chest. He wondered if it was possible to explode from--from--sheer Caseyness. He made a non-committal grunt.

"Casey?" Danny asked as he squirmed backwards. He sat up against the headboard and patted the mattress beside him. "Get up here."

That really didn't help the wordless panic. "Danny..."

"Sit, Casey." Casey shrugged and crawled up the bed. Danny smirked. "Good dog."

"Woof," Casey replied dryly, aiming a flat glare at Danny.

"That's one step closer to words."

One look at Danny's mischievous grin and Casey had to laugh. "Are you going to order me to speak?"

"Damn," Danny said with a quick frown. "That was going to be my next joke."

"Have I mentioned how predictable you are?"

"You just know me too well," Danny replied. Casey felt himself relax against the headboard at the familiar rhythm of banter. "Strangers find me very charming."

"Only until they get to know you."

"*You* find me charming."

"True," Casey said, and Danny grinned smugly. "But I also find you annoying and, at times, psychotic."

"But charming's in there, right?"

Casey nodded. "Yes."

"Generally speaking, people also find me good to talk to," Danny said, giving Casey a speaking look.

"I can't imagine why."

Danny shrugged. "Because I don't judge easily?"

Casey snorted. "Yes, obviously. It's not as if you jump to sudden conclusions."

"Exactly."

"Not like you termed Bobbi Bernstein crazy without hearing her out and giving her the benefit of the doubt."

Danny's brows lowered. "If I hadn't slept with her, she would have been crazy."

"But you did sleep with her," Casey pointed out with a smirk.

"Which makes her a different type of crazy altogether."

Casey sniggered. "I have no comeback for that."

"See? I'm disarming, too."

"Disarming and charming?" Casey asked dubiously.

Grinning, Danny nodded. Then, he leaned towards Casey. "Which makes it strange that anyone wouldn't want to sleep with me." Casey was astounded by the overwhelming amount of egotism in that statement. Before he could point it out, though, Danny asked, "So why don't you?"

"I..." Casey blinked and then shrugged. "I do. I think."

"You think?"

"I'm pretty sure...?" Casey said, and wished it didn't sound so uncertain.

"You're not deaf, dumb or blind, so we'll assume that you've succumbed to my charms."

"Sure." Sometimes, there was no point in trying to get Danny to recognize reality.

"So what's wrong?"

"I..." Casey shrugged again. "I don't know."

Danny blinked at him. "You don't know?"

"I just... panicked," Casey said uncomfortably.

"Did you suddenly remember an early appointment tomorrow morning?"

"No."

"Did you suddenly realize you'd double-booked yourself, and you've just stood someone up?"

Casey frowned at the strange questions. "No."

"Were you suddenly disappointed when you realized I wasn't as buff as you'd imagined?"

Casey couldn't stop himself from glancing down at Danny's bare chest. A wide stretch of fairly smooth, lightly tanned skin, leading down to the gentle curve of stomach with a sprinkling of dark hair... Casey shook his head firmly. "No."

"Thanks," Danny said, and then his smile softened. He tilted his head as he watched Casey. "Did you suddenly realize that you've just kissed a guy, and now you're about to sleep with him?"

"Something like that."

"It's not..." Danny trailed off and stretched a hand out to cup Casey's cheek. "It's not anything big and scary, Casey. It's just... Kissing and sex, and... "

"And?"

"Practically speaking, it's not something that's going to change your entire life."

Casey swallowed. "It feels like it."

"It won't." Danny sighed and moved his hand lower, wrapping his fingers around the back of Casey's neck. Casey found himself thinking that it was just right; the way that Danny's palm perfectly spaced the distance between his jawbone and his shoulder, the way that Danny's thumb tenderly stroked his cheek. "Neither of us is going to come out professionally. It's just not worth it."

Casey nodded.

"It won't change your life so much, Case. You'll still host the show, you'll still be Charlie's father. You just won't be going on any more of those disastrous first dates."

Casey took in a slow breath as he thought about it. "It's not that I particularly like those dates," he said carefully, "but at least I understand the concept of meeting women through dating. I don't think I could get my head around a whole new way of meeting people."

Danny's eyes widened. "I think you're misunderstanding the conversation."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not advocating that you should start sleeping with guys. I'm advocating that you start sleeping with *me*."

Casey started to smile. "You know, that makes this a lot less scary."

"Even with my annoying and psychotic tendencies?"

Casey smiled widely. "Better the devil you know."

Danny laughed. "I've been called devilishly handsome, but that's a new one."

"Have you been called egotistical as well?"

"Surprisingly enough," he said as Casey let himself be pulled closer, "I have."

With just an inch or so between them, Casey grinned and moved towards Danny's lips. "In that case, I won't have to tell you again."

Casey relaxed into Danny as he kissed him. He didn't worry about what move to make next or what he'd think of this tomorrow. He just concentrated on the way Danny's mouth moved under his, the way the muscles in his arms flexed under Casey's restless fingers.

He brought one hand up and along Danny's shoulder, tracing feather-light along his collarbone, and Danny shivered. "God, you've got good hands," Danny murmured against Casey's neck.

Casey lightly pinched Danny's nipple. "Yeah?"

"Great hands."

Casey let his hand keep wandering down Danny's chest. He leaned down and kissed Danny's shoulder. "Keep talking."

Danny groaned, and skimmed his hands over Casey's shoulders. "I love your hands. I can't stop watching your hands."

"Mmmm?" Casey bit down and Danny gasped.

"You have shapely hands," Danny said breathlessly, running his fingers through Casey's hair. "Long, square, strong fingers."

Sucking soft kisses against Danny's skin, Casey licked over to Danny's neck. "Keep talking," he said, liking the way he could feel Danny's throat move when he spoke.

"I... um..." Danny dropped his head back, closing his eyes. "I used to watch your hands. Watch you typing, or holding a pen, or anything, really. Imagine what they'd feel like..."

"What they'd feel like...?" Casey pressed his palm flat against Danny's chest and trailed his hand slowly down, over the slight softness of Danny's stomach and then over Danny's waistband, resting against his lean hips. "Doing what, Danny?"

Danny swallowed loudly as Casey's hand traveled down his leg. "Touching me. Jerking me off." Casey ran his hand up the seam of Danny's inner thigh and Danny bit off a moan. "Inside me."

Casey had to bite off a gasp of his own. "Really?" he asked, his voice unexpectedly dropping an octave.

"God, yeah," Danny replied before dragging Casey's mouth to his.

Sucking on Danny's lips and trying not to lose his balance while Danny's hands were seemingly everywhere, Casey had no idea how Danny managed to take his pants off. He assumed that the fact that Danny's fly was still undone had something to do with it.

Danny wriggled down and then pulled. Somehow, between licking Danny's lips and sucking on Danny's tongue, Casey found himself lying on top of Danny.

"Boxers," was Casey's only warning before Danny's hands were sliding down his back, slipping underneath the material and pushing them down. Suddenly it was just skin on skin, Danny's chest against his, Danny's legs spread beneath him, and Casey was just kissing anywhere he could reach.

"Talk," he ground out as Danny's fingers dug into his hips, lining them up.

"Talk? You've got to be kidd--" Danny smothered the end of that sentence in a wet, hungry kiss. "Seriously, Casey, you want me to talk?"

Casey buried his face in the crook of Danny's neck and nodded.

"Casey, um--" Danny stopped kissing for a moment, and pushed at Casey's shoulder. "As much as it pains me to say this, and believe me it does, we can stop. I mean, I don't want to, but if you're not--"

Lying beside Danny, Casey trailed a hand down Danny's stomach. "I don't want to stop."

"Sure?" Danny asked with a relieved grin.

Sliding his hand down further, it was surprisingly easy to wrap his fingers around Danny's cock. "I'm sure," Casey replied, starting to stroke slowly.

"Aaah..." Danny's hands clawed at Casey's shoulders.

"I just like hearing you talk," Casey whispered against Danny's neck, keeping his grip firm.

"You want me to talk...?" Danny asked again, starting to pant for breath. "About what?"

"Anything." Casey kept the strokes slow, and Danny's only reply was a loud groan. "My hands, for instance."

"I still love your hands," Danny managed, his fingers clenching on Casey's arms.

"Did you mean it?" Casey asked, concentrating on the sound of Danny's ragged breathing.

"What?"

"About... my fingers," Casey said, feeling his face start to color. "About...?"

Thankfully, there were times when Danny knew exactly what he meant. "About your fingers? About imagining them around my cock, like they are right now? About imagining how good they'd feel inside me?" Danny asked, pressing messy kisses against Casey's cheek.

Casey nodded, trying not to just rub himself against Danny's leg until he came. "Yeah."

"God, yes, Case. And you know," Danny said, then paused to bite down on Casey shoulder. Casey's hand tightened around Danny's cock without meaning to. "If you're interested in trying out that fantasy of mine, I'm more than willing."

"Um..." Casey nodded and then concentrated on getting words out. "Yeah."

Danny's hand wrapped around his wrist. "Lube?"

Casey blinked at him. "What?"

Danny's grin was just a little wild around the edges. "Where do you keep it, Casey?"

"Top drawer, beside the bed..." Casey pulled his hand away from Danny's cock. Danny made a hurt sound in the back of his throat.

"I'll get it," Danny said and awkwardly reached over the top of Casey to fumble in the bedside drawers. He balanced himself with a hand on the center of Casey's chest, and Casey would have minded being used as a support, if he wasn't quite so sex dazed. "Got it."

Danny pressed the tube into Casey's hand and lay back on the bed. For a moment, Casey just stared at it, thinking. Mainly thinking about how very strange this was; wondering why he was so turned on he could barely think straight. And then cringing at the unintentional pun.

"Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"It's pretty simple," Danny said, pulling him down into another kiss. "First take the cap off..."

Casey snorted and followed Danny's instructions. "Then squeeze?"

"Uh-huh," Danny said, watching Casey squeeze the lube onto his hand. "Then, spread over your fingers." Danny leaned forward to help and his fingers slid against Casey's, slowly moving up and down.

"Then?"

"You're a smart guy." Danny grinned and spread his legs, bending his knees. Then, he hooked a hand around Casey's shoulders and pulled him down. "I'm sure you can figure it out."

"I feel like I'm in the middle of a pop quiz gone wrong," Casey muttered. Danny laughed, and Casey kissed him just--well, not just--to shut him up.

He ran one slippery finger along the underside of Danny's cock and between his balls. Danny shivered. Casey smiled.

"So far, you're getting an A," Danny whispered.

Casey kept moving, letting his fingers slide farther and farther back. "Let me know when I get there."

"What the hell, do you need a map? Oh!" Danny jerked under Casey, and his knees slid further apart. "Oh God. Casey--"

Casey kissed him again--this could be addictive, sucking on Danny's tongue, and feeling his moans more than hearing them. He pushed a second finger in, and Danny started to just vibrate beneath him. Casey shifted his weight precariously onto his knees so he could wrap his other hand around Danny's cock. Danny's hands were fisted in the sheets beneath them as he rocked between both of Casey's hands.

Danny's thrusts rocked the mattress as well, and Casey had to pull a hand back to stop himself from sprawling on top of Danny.

"Don't you dare fucking stop!"

Casey pressed a quick kiss against Danny's lips. "This isn't practical."

"Ca--" Casey twisted his fingers inside Danny, pressing up, and Danny hissed.

"Not stopping," Casey said, pressing inside Danny as he crawled down the bed. "Just changing positions."

Casey knelt between Danny's spread legs and settled back on his heels. This was much better, he thought as he reached out and started stroking Danny again. It was easier to press up against that spot that made Danny moan; easier to twist his hand as he stroked, to slide his palm over the sensitive head. Not to mention the view.

Danny's head was turned to the side, his cheek pressed against the pillow and his eyes scrunched shut. His neck was stretched back, and Casey could see the tendons standing up against the skin, the sheen of sweat gathered just above his collarbone. Danny's fingers were clawed against the sheets, and his arms were tense and trembling.

Even better was the way that Casey could watch his own hands on Danny's skin. Could watch his fingers gliding in and out Danny, could watch the head of Danny's cock disappear into his fist, and then reappear, dark and glistening with precome.

Bending down, Casey swiped his tongue over the moist skin. Danny swore loudly and his shoulders lifted off the mattress, so Casey decided to do it again.

"Fuck!"

Holding the base of Danny's cock, Casey sucked the head into his mouth and explored the skin with his tongue, pressing and tasting and licking. Then Danny grabbed at his shoulder, and Casey's mouth was suddenly full. Hastily swallowing, he pulled back.

Danny lay back on the bed, the perfect picture of debauchery. "...that was..."

"Unexpected?" Casey suggested, wiping at his mouth.

Danny peered down at him. "Hot." Danny sighed contentedly. "Seriously fucking *hot*."

Casey smiled to himself and crawled up the bed to lie beside Danny. Danny nuzzled a lazy kiss against his shoulder. "I take it back."

Casey blinked. "What?"

"Smug *is* a good look on you."

Casey laughed. "I have a feeling that's just the endorphins talking."

Danny pressed a light kiss against Casey's lips. "Probably."

"Danny."

"Mmm?"

"Danny."

"Yeah."

"This is not a good time to be the stereotypical male here."

Danny rubbed his nose against Casey's cheek. It tickled. "Why not?"

Casey groaned.

"Oh. Ohhh."

"Yes. Ohhh."

"This is going to require me waking up, isn't it?"

"As much as you brag that there are some things you could do in your sleep," Casey replied, "I'd rather you were awake."

Danny groaned softly but kept his eyes closed. "I guess I need to perfect my sleep walking."

"Danny."

"I'm waking up, I'm waking up, I'm--" Danny paused as he opened his eyes. "Damn. I'm awake."

"There are times when your overacting is cute."

Danny grinned. "Yeah?"

"This isn't one of them."

Snickering, Danny replied, "Man, you're grouchy when you're frustrated."

Casey raised his eyebrows. "Are you surprised?"

"Not really." Danny started nuzzling the side of Casey's neck. "You're frequently grouchy."

"You seem to be confusing insulting me for foreplay," Casey said, and then squirmed as Danny started to suck hard.

Pulling back, Danny blinked at him. "At this stage, I don't think we need either."

Casey rolled his eyes, and was about to say something extremely sarcastic when Danny's hand squeezed his cock lightly.

"Yeah," Danny teased, "definitely don't need the foreplay."

"Danny." Casey arched into Danny's hand. Any further complaints were cut off by Danny's tongue invading his mouth, and Danny possibly trying to actually count all of Casey's fillings. Casey gave up on wit and wrapped his arms around Danny's shoulders instead.

Danny lightly stroked his fingertips along the side of Casey's cock, up and over, under and back again, in an unbearable tease. Casey's whine was muffled by the kiss, but he was pretty sure he felt Danny chuckle. Twisting his neck to the side, Casey pulled his mouth away for a moment. "Danny!"

Nodding, Danny started moving down Casey's body, dropping quick kisses on his shoulders, collarbone, chest. He lightly bit Casey's nipple and then started moving again, sprinkling kisses over Casey's stomach as he went.

Casey clutched at Danny's shoulder uselessly. "Danny..."

"Shhh," Danny said as he wriggled down the bed until he was straddling Casey's knees. "Have a little faith, Casey."

Settling his hands on Casey's hips, Danny leaned forward and sucked Casey's cock into his mouth. Correction, he didn't just suck it, he swallowed it. Casey suddenly understood why Danny's hands were pushing his hips down.

Casey blindly reached down, tangling his fingers in Danny's short hair. If it were any longer, he would have been pulling it out. Instead, he suspected that his fingers were painfully clawing into Danny's scalp. It really was beyond Casey's ability to care.

Then Danny swallowed, or did something else that had Casey's every nerve singing the praises of Dan Rydell, and Casey was gasping for breath. "Danny, I'm gonna--Fuck!"

Danny didn't stop, or pull off. He just kept sucking and swallowing while Casey surged up and gushed down Danny's throat.

After a moment, Danny pulled back and pressed a soft kiss against Casey belly. "Now is it time to be stereotypical males?"

"Mm-mmph," Casey replied, already half-asleep.

Danny curled up behind him. "Typical," he grumbled as he pulled the comforter over their shoulders. Casey snaked an arm around Danny's waist, and then promptly fell asleep.


End file.
